


date gone wrong

by Lovemee



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied violence?, It's just cute, M/M, Nothing explicit, its very short, mention of violence, so.., sorry if it feels rushed tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemee/pseuds/Lovemee
Summary: "Where are you hyung, it's getting late now." Sejun spoke as Chan stood before him, curious."At the police station? I thought you went on a date with Seungsikkie hyung?" Sejun said as he munched on his snack and Chan rolled his eyes.Suddenly Sejun spluttered and stood up, "SEUNGSIK HYUNG DID WHAT?"
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	date gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This was vaguely inspired from this tweet - https://twitter.com/otterlysik/status/1363407369070284806?s=19
> 
> I may have taken a bit of liberties with it and its too short with not much details because I didn't wanted to go crazy with a small plot.

Seungwoo was a calm person. Yeah he was tall and came off intimidating and he was built well so he can understand why. Plus his profession as a lawyer required him to look a little bit strong so he was fine with it. He had to go to police stations often for cases so it wasn't a new thing for him but _never_ had he expected that he'll be there with his own Boyfriend, talking to police about not putting him in jail.

"It isn't much woo, I'm sure it'll be fine." Seungsik said with a smile to him and he was tempted to smile back, until he saw the busted lip and and blue eye of the other person.

Yeah, that said otherwise. He just passed him a strained smile.

"So what seems to be the case here?" The officer asked them as he sat in front of them and met eyes with Seungwoo and gave him a small smile. Seungwoo had been to this station a lot so he was vaguely familiar with the officers, but this was still slightly anxiety inducing for him.

The other person spoke up first and Seungsik leaned back in the chair with a huff. Inside, Seungwoo was controlling the urge to coo at him.

"He hit me out of nowhere officer! You can see for yourself!" He wailed and it could have been so convincing had Seungwoo not seen him trying to throw a punch at his Boyfriend first.

"He did it first." Was what Seungsik said as the officer looked at him and the officer just sighed, looking up at Seungwoo in exasperation.

"And you're here for? I don't think it'll make much of a case for you to be here." 

"NO! I WILL take this to court!" The other man yelled but was ignored by all the other three as Seungwoo tried to come up with a way to explain everything.

Thankfully, Seungsik intervened.

"This man tried to hurt my boyfriend. It was full of a threatening way and that too with a bat. Can you blame me sir?" Seungsik said and Seungwoo really wished his cheeks were not turning as red as he could feel them going.

"And who's this boyfriend?" The officer asked and Seungsik pointed at Seungwoo and the officer just blinked at him.

"You're dating the lawyer?" He asked and Seungsik nodded.

"So...let me get this straight.." the officer said as he looked at the beat up man and then at Seungwoo. 

"You.." he said, pointing at the beat up man, "tried to take him-" he said as he pointed vaguely at Seungwoo's huge built, "by yourself?" 

“As I said, he had a bat, so I think he thought he could take him.” Seungsik chimed in and Seungwoo really wanted to gag his boyfriend, in the least kinky way.

“I did no such thing officer! This man just came to me and punched me. After that i had to defend myself too.” the other man claimed and Finally Seungwoo chimed in. 

“I'm not exactly sure what happened officer and I'm not siding with my boyfriend, but this all happened in front of a convenience store and they did have a camera. So if he can consent, we can just check the footage and be done for the day.”

They all saw as the man’s face paled at the mention of CCTV and Seungwoo and the officer tried hard to suppress their smile. Seungsik on the other hand did no such thing, he was smiling gleefully to himself.

Seungwoo’s phone rang at that exact moment and he picked it up, seeing as Sejun was calling.

“Yeah Sejunnie?”

“Uuh yeah, we’re at the police station at the moment.”

“umm..Seungsik beat up some guy.”

“Calm down, it wasn't much, we’ll explain when we get home..”

Seungsik turned around in his chair to tug at his coat, “Ask them what they want for dinner, it's getting late, we’ll buy some on our way.” and Seungwoo relayed his message and ended the call shortly afterwards.

“He said they'll order pizza and that we should hurry up.” he muttered and Seungsik nodded as he got up.

“Where are you going?” the man Seungsik beat up asked and Seungsik gave him a slightly scary smile.

“Why? Do you want to file a case still?” and the man looked away.

“If that's all, we’ll get going officer.” Seungsik said as he bowed to him and turned to go away when the officer called him.

“Wait dont you want to file a complaint against him?” he asked and they both looked at the scared face of the other man.

“I think we won't this time. But if it is ever to happen again, we’ll be suing.” Seungwoo said and Seungsik nodded as they left.

~

They were walking silently when Seungwoo pulled Seungsik closer and grabbed his hand which he left as soon as he grabbed when Seungsik winced. He pulled it up to examine and saw the slightly bruised knuckles.

“You sure you don't need something for this?” he asked and the younger chuckled.

“We have some ice at home hyung, I'll use it.” he said and Seungwoo nodded, holding his hands gently between his palm.

“That was reckless of you Seungsik-ah.” he added finally and he shrugged.

“It was hyung.'' Seungsik said as they stopped in front of their apartment building. “But I’ll probably do it again if a situation arises so.” he shrugged and gave such a soft smile to Seungwoo that the older one could not hold his emotions and he leaned in to grab his face softly.

“Im in love with an idiot.” he said, breath away from his face and Seungsik had the audacity to _giggle_ after everything he pulled today and Seungwoo could not help his grin as he leaned in to press a soft kiss on his lips.

~

A month after

“I'm still not over how Seungsik managed to beat a guy who had a bat.” Chan said as they all had gathered to drink.

“Can we stop talking about it already? It's been a month.”

“We’ll stop when you’ll do something more crazy than that hyung.” Sejun chimed in and Seungsik just grumbled, choosing to snuggle into his boyfriend who was busy laughing at his expense.

“Shut up.”


End file.
